gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
House of the Black Goat
__NOEDITSECTION__ :"Let the butchery begin." : :"We are independent. :We serve no lords. :We protect no king. :Only the many faced God. :We take pride in our size :We stand by the strength :of each one of our individuals, :not by our numbers :not by how many allies we have :or how much gold we wear." :''- The Black Goat'' “There are no true knights, no more than there are gods. If you can't protect yourself, die and get out of the way of those who can. Sharp steel and strong arms rule this world, don't ever believe any different." :-The Hound. 'In their ''first and second AvA Phases the Goats won the Relentless Award and 13th overall! During the Braavosi phase we won #1 Stormlands and #4 overall !!! 'In only 3 months of existance we are rising fast and now we are aliance #15 in the power rankings ' '''Benefits of Joining the Goats *Threat to win a region or two every phase. *Plenty of experience to learn from. * Running of AC 24/7. * Well-balanced US, Euro and Oceania timezone players. 'Expectations of the Potential Goat' *Bloodthirsty * Active *Communicative * Share a love and respect for all goats 'Leadership' 'Leader' * The Black Goat'... 'hated by many, loved by none 'Diplomat' *Douche Baggery '1st Officer' * Saint of Killers 'Why and How to Join' ★ Missed out on rewards this phase because of your leader's incompetence, absence, or lack of common sense? ★ Wanted to fight, but only bartered/aided? ★ Couldn't run AC's for lack of harmful spoils? ★ Got farmed against your will, or even worse -- got farmed willingly? ★ Did all your garrison SS get wiped because you were the only one of 100+ members who garrisoned? ★ Your leader was a peace-monger and didn't allow you to take revenge? Join us and none of this will happen again. How to Join Send a raven to President Vladimir Putin in game. Or add Temujin The Black Goat as a friend in facebook and message him. Remember ravens can get lost, so resend and/or hit up Ted if you don't hear back in a reasonable time. 'Requirements' * Min lvl 500 - main stat over 500 (exceptions apply if you have 8+ reincarnations on you and can prove activity) * Fealties: Baratheon, Greyjoy, Martell, Lannister or Tyrell preferred * At least 100 SS of each AvA hostile action type ready to die * Willing and able to send at least 14 waves per week (average of 2 a day or more) * Willing and able to join our facebook group ( https://www.facebook.com/groups/blackgoathouse/ ) * Be respectful to other goats. 0 tolerance to abuse. Keep chat content safe for work. History The history of the Goats begins after the Bat phase with the disbanding of Saudade -- a small mercenary force aka ( goat's and bunnies dessert house ) who had worked for some notorious alliances during the Eel phase. Following those exploits, Saudade and members of The Northern Watch decided to establish a joint home base and grow a name for themselves. From this merger rose the House of The Black Goat. Despite the Goats declaring themselves neutral to everyone at their establishment, the Bloody Mummers and The Usurpers declared war on the Goats in the days leading up to Bat phase. Initial fighting was intense and the Goats gained the upper hand in the simultaneous war against both alliances. The enemy alliance schemed as their numbers of usable SS shrank. Suddenly a new, more lethal, threat appeared intent on destroying the Goats. 'The First Great War of the Goats (Thunder Phase)' The new enemy coalition was not fully known, but they claimed to be the BBQ to roast the Goats. Nearly simultaneously, Raisin’ Bran, Sisters of the Black Dread, Bloody Mummers, and Holy R'hllors began pounding the Goats in the Iron Islands and Riverlands. It did not go as they planned. The organizers of BBQ were providing Aid, but not engaging the Goats directly. It turned out the Aid was the main thing (the only thing?) keeping the BBQ together. The hard decision was made to raze the Aiding camps and eliminate their Sworn Swords. It worked. One alliance -- Rise of Raegho -- sneaked under the Goats' radar and continued providing aid for a while. However, most of the Aid had stopped. Soon the attacking alliances no longer had the advantage of healthy camps. That portended bad things for them. The SS death toll that the Goats exacted was legendary for such a small alliance, and the BBQ began falling apart as a coordinated venture in the Riverlands. This allowed the Goats to focus on its only enemy with strength left -- the Original Protectors of the Realm. The Goats had been hired to attack the OPotR in the Iron Islands, but its employer backed out and disbanded their alliance -- leaving the Goats to fight alone in a war that yielded no benefits to them. Eventually a peace of mutual respect was forged with the Original Protectors, and they agreed to a 24 hour ceasefire. This allowed the Goats to disengage from the Iron Islands and concentrate on consolidating its position in the Riverlands. As a gesture of help to the community, and to alleviate some of the damage caused by the war in the region, the Goats publicly declared their camps free spoil and VP farms for the whole Iron Islands. This benefited several alliances, and helped The Lord Reapers of Pyke win the Reaver award. The war in the Riverlands was not over though, if you could call squishing gnats a "war." Raisin Bran, Sisters of the Black Dread, Holy R'hllors, Bloody Mummers and Usurpers all refused to make peace, and independently continued to attack the the Goats. The uncoordinated attacks were utterly ineffective. Only sporadic losses were inflicted on the Goats, while cries were heard throughout the realm over the hundreds of dead SS left in the Goat's wake as it tore through its enemies' feeble garrisons. Eventually the BBQ members tried the tactic of hide-and-seek, refusing to leave what few living SS they had in garrison. Their camps were attacked relentlessly, and the mildly annoying gnats were squished whenever they forgot to pull SS for even a few minutes at a time. Hide-and-seek proved a strategic failure. Enemy swords were still killed by the score, or left by their Lords to adventure safely outside of AvA. The political fallout of success was predictable. Even as the Goats began to counter-attack BBQ, most alliances in the political groups on facebook began discussing the so called “evils acts” of the Goats. This wasn’t a position of moral outrage, it was a position of fear. An alliance dared to build itself on eliminating garrisons, and was successful even when outnumbered heavily. One of the alliances in the BBQ party, Holy R'hllors, realized there was not going to be any goat served -- let alone refreshments. Feeling they had starved enough, and wasted half of the phase on a war that did not belong the them, they finally pulled out of the BBQ and signed a truce with the Goats. The post-BBQ gnats flitted around ineffectively for the remainder of Bat phase while the Goats landed a small job to distract More Fire More Blood from its single-minded pursuit of prevailing over the new client. That conflict was a study in organization and focus on both sides, with the Goats hitting at precise times and MFMB coordinating aid and camp repairs to preserve as much of their camps' passive VP as possible. In the final hours of the phase, the huge numbers advantage enjoyed by MFMB (with garrisons of over 1000 in multiple camps) became decisive. MFMB rained repeated attacks down on the small 80 SS garrisons of the Goats. It was carnage in the tiny the Goats camps of the North, and the Red God was given its fill in offerings of SS willing to pay the price to pass along their Gift later. And pass along that Gift they will. 'The War on Terror' Iron Bank Phase started with the War on Terror. How do wars start? Slights? Timing? Missteps? Does it matter? The Knights of Terror stumbled into multiple tripwires. And like nearly any endeavor that uses poorly thought out comments as motivation, an officer of KoT told the Goats that he had "10 members who can destroy you by themselves". We surmise he was not impressed by a mere 34 war participants on the Goats side of the equation compared the the 450+ on his side. This unfortunately requires the historian to repeat themself, we apologize in advance. That portended bad things for them. The Goats, suitably motivated by that bulliten board worthy comment commenced to destroy garrisons of nearly 1000 SS... in a mere 12 hours... on the second open day of the phase. How many paid a red price instead of the Iron Price? How many fled? Does it really matter? KoT's remaining leadership came to their senses and bent the knee to the House of the Black Goat. One alliance that learned the hard way that officers should not speak for their leaders. ' ' The War on Terror lasted less than a day, and in that day many many gifts were given to the many faced God... but he still wants more and more he shall have.... in the words of KoT first officer... "YOUR DONE!!!!!" (sic) 'From the Ashes, to the Ashtray' The War on Terror was over for moments. The life of the Goat is never dull long. Conversations take many turns and conversations between leaders are no exception. From the Ashes, a much larger alliance than the House of the Black Goat began farming a provided farm and moving up the Iron Islands rankings with vigor. Leaders being leaders had a chat and the curious thing is how different the world appears to some. None of this is quote, but the truth often lies betwen the lines. FtA was going for the region lead and --too bad Goats, you are too small-- is the gist of the beginning. The middle was mostly incredulity, you're gonna what? Fight to keep your place? Defend your turf against our superior farming numbers? The end was classic denial when the Goats offered 12 hours before the slaughter would begin. See, that is when FtA was projected to pass the Goats, and the Goat thought maybe not all farmers want to fight, so they gave FtA an opportunity to move less equipped players from the fray. We all know how this ends though, the protagonists never get what they offer, others always try to take away. And take FtA tried to do so. Within three hours FtA began combat against the Goats, early and of their own choice. The Historian does not need to say it this time, you are already saying it to yourself...l; Goats are not gullible though, and were ready for such treachery. The Goats response was swift, overwhelming and brutal. Over the next 12 hours the blood flowing from FtA Great Wyk made the tide red. Many hundreds of Ashen SS were gifted to the Many Faced God, and then it happened. FtA got scared and began pulling their garrisons. This only accelerated the carnage and players could not pull fast enough. The enemy alliance was in disarray, complete disarray. Approximately 24 hours after the conflict began, an attempt to regarrison was made. The results were straight from a scene in the movie Fargo: SS in one side of a woodchipper, a mess on the way out. The toll on FtA was in the thousands, and on the goats, low dozens. More leader conversations followed and interpretaions continued to be curious. An aggressor simply says you are good fighters, lets call it a day? Then takes exception to being to bending the knee? More SS were slaughtered, there was no position of strength for FtA, just 2400 or so empty slots... The task of negotiating turning a cease fire into an armistice took another day to work out. The FtA camp at Ironman's Bay was already paid for with the Iron Price, it wasn't being given back by the Goats. FtA was very unhappy about this, but such is the lot of the casual aggressor. It did not help their case that they were in cahoots with the Bloody Mummers. Yes, those same Mummers from the First Great War of the Goat. No wonder the Goats were not so worried about allowing FtA an easy way out. The life of a Goat may be hard, but it is neither as hard nor as short as the life of the Goats enemies... After three days it was obvious that the Goat's were dominating the Iron Islands and a ceasefire was made with From The Ashes after they allow the Goats to farm their high level camp for a while. Not used to the life of farming empty camps, the goat's slowly moved to attack the mummers, who emptied their camps and let themselves being razed at the goat's pleasure. 'The Ballad of Dead Dick Leek' Soon after the Goats had accepted FtA surrunder. a no-name alliance "Brotherhood of the Direwolf" in the Reach was unfortunate enough to come across a sword called "Dick Leek". It was a close friend of the Goats who lost his favorite sword... Understanding that the Dick needed a proper funeral, the Goats decided to build up in the Reach and execute a swiftly organized -- Dead Dick party. I present you " The Ballad of Dead Dick Leek" (set to the tune of the Rains of Castemere) "And who, are you?" the direwolf said. "That I must bow so low?" Only a sword that looked like a dick, That's all the truth I know. With a wound of red, or five wounds across. A dick still can fuck. And mine my Goat, is hard my lord. As hard and dead as yours. And so he spoke, and so he spoke The direwolf in the reach. And now his dicks, 600 of em, They join the Goat Dick Leek To commemorate this tragic day, and to share the love and friendship that House of The Black Goat has... The Goats gave their newly acquired farms (camps) Brotherhood of the Direwolf for any alliance that wanted to farm spoils in the Reach. Their camps are all empty and will be for the duration of the phase, just like Castamere. 'Climbing Too High' After avanging Dick, the Goats settled down nicely in The Reach and took some jobs that were executed in a timely manner. Alliances will get wiped overnight and the goats will receive Ravens of surrender in the morning.... Black Lions of Valenz .... Dread Fuzzy Bunnies ... The Long Night ... they all fell for various reasons, mainly because, as it was explained to them later on "They failed to address the Goat in a proper manner". The life of the mercenaries took a curious twist as they averted their gaze from the Iron Islands, a previously unknown alliance named "Climbing High" rolled onto the Iron Islands top page at #4. Their appearance and VP generation rate made for unease replacing the Goat's feeling of warm and fuzzy (or maybe it was that Dread Killer Bunny pelts only stay warm and fuzzy for so long before they are tanned). But there was something there, something poetic, somethig classic. And down right ironic. In other, plainer, words suitable for the non-Goatly... they had climbed to high and were reaching for the sun. They were ignoring the lessons contained in the legend of Icarus who also flew too close to the sun and tragically melted his wings of wax and feathers. We all know men can't fly (as opposed to Goats) and the poetic nature of the hit will be remembered forever... Some members of Climbing High, feeling they had become Gods of the Sky in their exalted flight, started throwing stones at the Goats, who ignored them for a while. Until one stone hit the wrong goat... Historian Chuckles, you know what he is thinking. The Goats humbly requested that these random attacks cease and that those who Climbed so High provide aid within 24 hours as a symbol of good faith.... The Goat got a response that any responsible diplomat should take great pains to avoid... It included the words "Do not threaten us... ...We will fight back." ''Please hang your head for moment of silence, to mourn those SS who recieved their gift in repayment for their leaders folly. It was time for Icarus to plummet to Earth. Suffice it to say the Goats ate Climbing High's ladder and CH is unable to climb again. There is an old mountain saying germaine to the topic at hand: ''You don't EVER try to climb on top of a rock, if there is a Goat already on top of it. 'The rise and fall of the dragons and the goat that went BAAAAAAAAA' Category:Alliances Category:No Fealty Alliances Category:Tier 3 Alliances Category:Top 20 Alliances